Shiny Metal Butts
by TheIncredibleDancingBetty
Summary: In an attempt to be more human, the krang surf the internet and start doing the most disturbing thing trending today. Just a little comedic drabble. R&R Anon reviews welcome ONESHOT


I don't own the TMNT

A/N: Was randomly websurfing and came across the Zeitgeist list, which tells you what was searched for the most on this. And somehow THIS popped in my head. What is going on in my mind? I have no idea. Just typed this, only took me half an hour. Guess it would count as a drabble? If so, it's my first! Also my first attempt at kraang-speak, so it might not be perfect. Hope you like it!

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The two pink, squishy kraang aliens zipped out of the room along with hundreds of others on their little hovercrafts. Turning around, they settled in their droids, starting them. They were bare metal, without their fleshy coating. The first one whirred to life, immediately turning to the other. "What does kraang think of the important thing that Kraang Prime had told to kraang?"

The other one jerked upright, its eyes lighting up. Using obvious movements that it thought was sneaky, it looked around. "kraang thinks that Kraang prime might be overreacting with kraang when it comes to the thing that Kraang Prime was discussing with kraang."

The first Kraang looked thoughtful. "But Kraang Prime was right about kraang. Kraang has noticed that people tend to notice kraang more than should be correct for kraang. Perhaps kraang needs to do things to look more human."

With jerky movements, the second kraang stepped away. "Kraang will check the internet. Kraang knows that humans use it for information, and kraang will be the first to look more human and look good in front of kraang." He turned slightly to his comrade. "Kraang will find the information first and rub it in kraang's face."

The first kraang stood awkwardly. "Not if kraang gets the information before kraang."

Together they strode past the rest of the chattering kraangs, heading to a room that contained one of the smaller computer consoles. With their spiky metallic fingers, he pushed the buttons with archaic symbols. The screen blinked to life, showing a large symbol that said 'Google.' Both kraangs stared at them for a moment.

"What does kraang think should be put in to help kraang find the information that kraang is seeking?"

The first kraang stared at the screen, then typed in 'what was searched for the most?' "Maybe kraang can find out what people are thinking about so kraang can imitate such things to impress Kraang."

The Zeitgeist list came up. It stated that the most popular thing that was searched in the past year was 'What is twerking?'

The two aliens stared at the information for a moment. "Kraang does not know what this 'twerking' is either. Perhaps kraang can find out and imitate this thing that was found out by kraang to appear more human to the humans."

So they searched for it and stared as the video clip showed a scantily clad woman with her tongue hanging out bobbing her rear end up and down. Turning, they stared at each other. "Does kraang think that doing this thing that kraang has looked up will help kraang appear more human?"

The other looked at the screen again. "Kraang thinks that kraang is too scared to try this human thing that kraang has looked up. Kraang bets that kraang can do this better than kraang." Turning to its side, the droid put its hands on its knees and, after checking the video one more time, started bobbing its shiny metal ass up and down.

The first kraang looked down at it. "Kraang thinks that kraang is doing this twerking completely wrong. Kraang will show kraang how to do it." Bending over, it too started to grind its butt in the air.

Several other kraang were walking by and looked in and paused mid step, nearly falling over in the process. They stared for a second, then looked at each other with their glowing eyes before looking back at the two other kraang droids twerking their hearts out. Finally one stepped forward. "Kraang wants to know what kraang is doing."

One of the twerking kraangs paused to look at him. "Kraang is following Kraang's orders to find a way that kraang can use to appear more human to humans. Kraang found out that this thing that kraang looked up is what humans are doing, kraang is practicing so that kraang can be better at it." As soon as it was done talking, he continued his twerking.

The group of kraang's looked at them for a second, processing this information. "Kraang thinks that kraang is not doing this thing called 'twerking' correctly." One kraang said. "Kraang will show you how it's done." Stepping next to them, he bent down and started twerking as well. The other kraangs paused for a moment before stepping in and twerking as well, not about to be out done.

Turns out that this was a busy corridor. The more kraangs that came by, the more that joined the twerking frenzy. Soon the entire space was filled with shiny kraang's thrusting their metal asses into the air.

From their vantage point at the top window, just having arrived in their mission, the turtle's jaws dropped. "What are they doing?" Leo asked. Somehow he just couldn't stop staring.

"Are they dancing or something?" Raph scowled, staring at them. "It doesn't look right." He swung his eyes to Don. "Are they broken or something?"

Mike giggled. "Looks cool!" Hopping to his feet, he put his hands on his knees and started to bob his butt up and down right in Raph's face. With a growl he pushed him over. "Hey!" Mike yelped as he fell on his face.

"Guys, stealth!" Leo chastised.

Don knew exactly what they were doing. And to be frank it creeped him out to no end. What would they start doing next, put on teddy bear outfits? "We better hurry. This is disturbing on so many levels."

He turned around to see Mike twerking again in tune with the song. Scowling, Don slapped his shell. "Stop that!"

They continued around the room. None of them could stop staring at all the kraangs twerking for all that they were worth. "Just when I thought the kraang couldn't get any weirder." Raph muttered.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: Couldn't really find a graceful way to end it LOL I'm working on a naughty version for stealthy stories, I'll have it out in a little bit. Leave a review and let me know what you think!

ATTENTION: Don't forget that the TMNT Fanfic Competition is here! Time to read the nominated stories and decide which ones to vote for! PM me if you have any further questions, I would be happy to explain anything. The Stealthy Stories (the hosting site) link is on my profile.

Also I'm hosting an adult version with sleepingseeker of you have an X rated story you'd like to nominate!


End file.
